Lucubra
The Lucubra is the main villain in The Creature From Beyond. Many Lucubras later appear as enemies of Sir George in Solitary Alignment. 'Physical Appearance' Lucubra (pronounced Low-coo-bra) is a demon from another dimension sealed by the first Forever Knight using a spell, as said by Gwen. It has a green and gray gelatinous body with red teeth like markings in its body, resembling some kind of lizard. It uses tentacles to feed on its victim's thoughts and uses them to communicate with others, once a person has been fed upon the Lucubra can send them commands telepathically. 'Powers and Abilities' Lucubra has the ability to feed on the thoughts of humans and possibly other species. Gwen states that it feeds on the part of the mind used to pray or meditate until there is nothing left of the victim's mind. The victim then becomes it's obedient servant, evident by the turquoise eyes, which it is implied it can control from other dimensions. Lucubra is also very durable, able to withstand repeated attacks from Ben and Kevin while taking little to no bodily damage. It is also strong enough to knock one of the knights away with little effort, it can fire a powerful laser beam from its face and climb walls. 'Weaknesses' The Lucubra can take over beings but if their cranium is protected by the right type of metals or something similar in hardness and toughness, it cannot control them nor can its tentacles reach their victim. It also cannot pass through magic seals. 'Known Victims' *Gwen Tennyson *Unnamed Officer *2 unnamed Forever Knights *Winston *Sir Reginald 'Appearances' *''The Creature From Beyond'' (first appearance) *''Solitary Alignment'' 'Trivia' *If you look closely, the Lucubra's body and tentacles are similar to AmpFibian's and the temporal creature in episode Paradox and Wildmutt's body. *Unlike other villains who are humans using alien technology or their own variety of mad science or magic of their own; or are powerful aliens with their own natural powers, the Lucubra is the fourth actual supernatural being that Ben's team faced so far being neither a product of Science or alien biology but magic and it is not an alien creature. It is also the only main villain that walks on 4 legs. *In Solitary Alignment it is seen that most lucubras are the size of bears. However there are some that are seen to be twice as big. *Gwen told that that the Lucubra is an insect when compared to the power of Diagon. *The Lucubra has many features that a traditional demon has in general demonology and mythology: **The Lucubra is very durable, being able to take hits from the Forever Knight's weapons, Gwen's attacks, Kevin's attacks and even NRG's attacks with no visible physical damage at all. **The Lucubra can be contained by magic. *At the end of Ben 10,000 Returns, Paradox warns Ben's team to beware The Creature From Beyond and Old George further indicating that there is a connection between the two. **Also the Creature From Beyond is the name of the Lucubra's debut episode. *The Lucubra looks like the alien in the movie Outlander. *Lucubra have some relation with Diagon, being Diagon have control over the same people who Lucubra controlled. *Lucubra and Diagon are possibly parodies of the Great Old Ones and Elder Gods from HP Lovecraft. 'See Also' *Lucubra Gallery Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Main Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Main Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Minor Characters